A Bolt and a Flash
by secondstardust
Summary: Naruto brings his newborn home, and receives an unexpected visit.


**I really love the sunshine family, so this is canon compliant.**

* * *

A Bolt and a Flash

* * *

It was their first night home from the hospital, and Naruto was still too happy to sleep.

As soon as they had got in the door earlier that day, Naruto had dropped the flowers and gifts from their friends, and then he and Hinata had given their newborn a grand tour of his new home. Boruto had slept through most of it, but that didn't affect how excited they were to introduce him to everything. Hinata had very reluctantly gone to bed an hour ago; Kurenai had told them to get what sleep they could whenever they got the chance. As new parents, Naruto and Hinata would be up at all hours of the night for the next several months, if not for the next several years.

But sleep could wait just a little while longer.

Naruto walked slowly around the living room with Boruto cradled gently in his arms, showing the newborn all the flowers and wondering if Hinata was going to press any of them. Boruto was fast asleep, and while Naruto knew he should join Hinata while he still could, he wasn't ready to put him down yet. He couldn't quite believe Boruto was here and real, not after waiting for him to arrive for so many months. His little boy's hair was so fine and soft, and Naruto couldn't stop brushing his fingers against his little whiskers and holding his tiny hands. Naruto and Hinata had had to share Boruto with an endless parade of friends and family over the last couple of days; though they were more than happy to show him off and introduce him to everyone, Naruto wasn't ready to give up this first moment alone.

Outside their living room window, the sky was turning a deep purple. Naruto had watched as the the Hokage Monument flashed warm and golden in the last light of the setting sun, his eyes inevitably drawn to the Fourth. His father had been on his mind a lot the last few months leading up to Boruto's birth, and especially the last few days. When the nurse had handed Boruto to him, Naruto had known that he would do anything to protect him, and make sure he could protect himself. For a moment, he felt as if he had understood his own father a little better. He still didn't regret punching him the first time he met him, though.

Naruto sighed and turned towards the door when the slightest disturbance in the feel of the room made him pause.

"He's wonderful, Naruto." A voice spoke beside him, one so familiar he thought he imagined it. Naruto turned with Boruto held close against his chest to find his long dead father. Minato looked much like the last time he saw him during the war, only whole once more and his eyes a clear blue.

"Dad?"

Minato smiled. "Hello, son."

Naruto stared at him, discreetly checking to see if this wasn't some strange trick. But he remembered the feel of his father's chakra, however briefly he had been in contact with it. There was no doubt it was him.

"How?" It took real effort for Naruto to keep his voice down.

"Does it matter? No one brought me back this time, I promise. I can't stay for long."

Naruto just gaped at him. He supposed it didn't really matter, considering stranger things had happened. After all, this wasn't even the first time his father had come back from the dead.

"I guess it doesn't," he agreed, feeling both surprised and confused.

"May I?" Minato asked, holding out his arms. Naruto carefully transferred his little boy to his father. Boruto fussed a little as he changed hands, but Minato gently rocked him before he settled once more. The look on Minato's face was wistful and tender; Naruto wondered if he'd looked like that when he was born, or if he had cried as much as Naruto had the first time he held Boruto.

"I only got to hold you like this for a moment," Minato said, his fingers brushing against Boruto's little whiskers. "And I was crying so much, I hardly got a good look at you before Obito threw everything into chaos, but you were just as small when you were born." Minato looked up at Naruto, smiling. "What did you name him, son?"

"His name is Boruto."

Minato looked down at the newborn. "Boruto. It's so very nice to meet you."

Watching his father hold Boruto made Naruto feel a jumbled mix of longing and loss, for himself and his son.

"I don't regret the choices I made when you were born," Minato said softly. "I did what I felt was best for not only you, but the village that night." Naruto nodded; he had accepted that long ago. "You have really changed things, Naruto, and I am so proud. You won't have to make the same sacrifices I did, and Boruto will grow up in peace," he said, cuddling Boruto. "I only wish I could have watched you grow up Naruto, and see Boruto grow up as well."

Naruto cleared his throat. "Yeah," he agreed, voice thick. He didn't often dwell on what his life would have been like if his parents had lived, but seeing his dad made him wonder. Iruka had helped with that, though his early years had been rough. Boruto, at least, would never have to go through that, not if Naruto had anything to say about it.

His father looked pensive. "Ah," he mumbled. Minato slowly returned Boruto to Naruto's arms; he reached out and brushed his hand over Boruto's head before he stepped back.

"Dad?"

"It seems my time is up."

He nodded. "I'm glad you got to meet him, Dad," Naruto grinned.

Minato smiled. "Yes. I'm happy I got to see you one last time, Naruto."

He left as suddenly as he came.

Naruto didn't know how long exactly he stood there holding Boruto, but it was several long minutes before Hinata found them. She came into their living room and clicked on the light.

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

"Oh, Hinata."

She frowned, and peered into his face. "What is it?" she asked softly.

Naruto smiled. Hinata could always tell.

"I'll tell you in a minute. But first, you were looking for me, weren't you?"

"For both of you, actually. I thought he would have woken up by now," she said, worried.

He handed Boruto to her. "I'm sure he's just tired. Boruto's first few days have been busy."

She agreed.

"Hey, Hinata," he said, thinking. "Do you think we could have Iruka over in a couple days?"

"I think that would be fine. We'll have to learn how to manage with Boruto and everything else some time,"she smiled.

He laughed. "Yeah. You'll never guess what happened when you were asleep, Hinata," he began. As they headed back to their bedroom, Naruto told her everything.

It had been nice seeing his dad again. Boruto wouldn't remember the experience, but that was okay. Iruka had been a great father figure to Naruto since he was a kid; Naruto was sure Iruka would make a great grandfather too.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Review and tell me?


End file.
